This is an integrated program which reaches from molecular biology to clinical treatment and which presents a combination of the newest approaches in immunology and chemotherapy. The central focus is on human leukemia and lymphoma and projects include: Basic Studies: Al. Transforming Gene Antigens in Human T and B Leukemias. A2. Monoclonal Antibodies to T Lineage Antigens for Leukemia Diagnosis and Therapy. A3. Characterization of Normal and Malignant Myeloid Cells Using Monoclonal Antibodies. A4. The progenitor Cell Origin of Leukemia. A5. Studies on the Interactions of Chemotherapeutic Agents with Cellular DNA. A6. Biochemical and Pharmacologic studies of Anti-Leukemic Agents. A7. Combination Chemotherapy for Cytoeradication in the Autologous Marrow Transplant Program. Applied Studies: B1. Use of Rhodamine 123 and the Clonogeneic Assay to Monitor the Effects of Chemotherapy on Leukemia Marrow Lymphoblasts. B2. Clinical Studies of ALL. B3. Neuropsychological Aspects of CNS Prophylaxis. B4. Effects of Chemotherapy and Irradiation on Orofacial Structures. B5. Autologous Bone Marrow Transplantation in Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia following in vitro Treatment with Monoclonal Antibody. B6. Transplantation of Antibody Treated Marrow in B Lymphoma. B7. Chemotherapy of Childhood AML. B8. Chemotherapy of Adult AML.